bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) * New Arc Chapter Vote Your Arrancar Well, I love Soñador Hermoso. Her personality would make her a funny character (she bares some resemblance to Hidan on Naruto and he was hillarious). I think Duardo is an oaf (no offense intended) and is too playful (mabey that's the point lol). An Asesino is just awesome. I mean, if you can get behind someone and decapitate them with no effort at all, I'm a fan of you lol. Ten Tailed Fox 15:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well I think that their all pretty creative and cool. I hope I can improve my characters. I just updated Ryun. Mind seeing if he is acceptable now? Ten Tailed Fox 15:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I think I could guess lol. Mine are too. My characters are based off of me and my real life friends and relatives (except with really cool swords and abilities and stuff...*sniff*). Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well if I had to guess, I'd say Zukia. After all, you have used him in two different fanons and his personality changes very little. Forgive me if I'm wrong, it's just my educated guess ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 15:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT!!!!! *Random out burst over* :) Ten Tailed Fox 16:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh. Well then I guess I'm stuck, eh? I tried copy-pasting the text from your Main Page to my Main Page, but it wouldn't work... I wonder why... --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Good Start Well I like it so far. You've already introduced some interesting and varied characters (I loved Duardo, wish he didn't have to die!). The only complaints I can think of are minor like spelling errors (which I could fix, with your permission) and I personally like a bit more exposition, but like I said thats a personal choice and stuff will probably be explained later on. (Like why did Duardo have to die ^^). Though I have to admit I cut out a ton of exposition for The Foreign Reaper cause it would have moved too slowly otherwise, so I'm a bit excessive when it comes down to details. Otherwise very nice. Keep up the good work. Overlord59 19:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That Story Yeah, I liked that eh..... whatever-the-story-was-named. It was a lot of type-o's, and since I haven't seen many Bleach episodes, I was mostly confused by the story, cause I have no idea where or what the Easpana hideout is. But, if I did, I would've loved the story!!!! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Soñador is interesting (hollow human relationships???) but you made one mistake it should be soñadora.soñador is male so you need to change her name if you can Dr.Ayzen 20:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure but I thought only admins could do. that the correct name would be (Soñadora Hermosa)and also my prediction was correct Asesino is the sexta bwhahahahaha Dr.Ayzen 21:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Characters Well I don't like Zukia Tojiro at all so you did a good job writing him. I mean sheesh that looks like the kind of person who I would go and hit if not for fear of getting my arse handed to me. Thats why I made it so Izumi Naomoto dislikes him so much. The only worry about him is possible overpowering. I mean the ability to recall other Zanpakuto's abilities (and at once)? However if the Bankai's time limit decreases as new bankais are learned this shouldn't be a problem. On the other hand Ren Yamatoro (also written well). I instantly liked as a character. His bio made me laugh and the gigai boyfriend? Genious. Has some great personality quirks that make him believable as a character. A great counter to Zukia's personality. Possible comic relief as well? The only thing I do have to say about the story is don't hurry it too much. If stuff goes too quickly people reading can lose interest or just the general plot (although equally this can happen if you don't move the story quickly enough). It happens far too often in fanwork. Getting that balance right is what makes a great story. But no immediate problems, just things to look out for in the future. Also got a great idea for the third espada, is it OK if I create him? He could have a higher number if you already have plans. Overlord59 21:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) My Apologies I didn't mean to ruin your story of the Espada. I just thought I'd help out. My apologies. Ten Tailed Fox 18:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Creating Espada As an idea for checking fan made espada for the second coming of aizen, why don't you create a hotmail account specifcally to check what people have written? That way we can send what we produce and get feedback and necessary changes from you without having to reveal anything over talk. That way we can keep the ranks and powers hidden. Also means you don't have to share you normal email with all those internet predators out there. ^^ Overlord59 18:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Checked it out.Someone changed it for me??? and lol short chapter Dr.Ayzen 19:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Btw Like you said to ten-tailed sama you cant reveal the number one espada fast,do what tite kubo did take awhile to reveal stark as numbah 1 (and win me 10 dollars do to me always knowing he was first) also the espadas ranck are all strangely in the feminine word (ex.Primera,Segunda,Tercera) except for the 5 (Quinto) and Ninth (Noveno,just thought you should know that.Dr.Ayzen 20:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Mixup Think you got myself and Dr.Ayzen mixed up. You sent the reply to my post to his talk and vice versa. Overlord59 20:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yeah you did lol I was a little confused at first Dr.Ayzen 20:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Keep going dude = Then what your doing Is going great so far,like i said alot like tite kubo,of course youre chapters are longer (..five page chapters suck) all i have to say is more praise like pequeños name Dr.Ayzen 20:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Of course A kid espada is genious,Soñadora still has me curious and viejo well i like his ability to shoot fire bals from his cane Dr.Ayzen 20:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly Idk shes kinda hard to figure out and why is it funny???? and you probably will Dr.Ayzen 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well... You see, you call the arc the Second Coming of Aizen. I guess what i don't understand is, is Aizen still alive or is there a new leader? Ten Tailed Fox 15:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sweet Oooooooooh that makes me want to read more. I just read the new bleach. Ichigo is getting his butt handed to him lol. Ten Tailed Fox 15:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Question Are RP fights allowed on this site? Ten Tailed Fox 15:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fanon I don't have any predictions. I honestly think the fight looks like it could be part of the original canon. It was pretty cool so far. I can't wait to see more. Ten Tailed Fox 15:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ya! It's really good. I have to say, I have never really gotten this excited about any fan story I've ever read but it's like reading a new part of Bleach or Naruto each week, I just cant wait. I love to read, but I'm very critical of what I read and I must say you have done a fine job. Ten Tailed Fox 15:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, your very good. I'm currently preparing to write my own arc and give it a shot. It will be awhile before I get started but I hope to do well. Ten Tailed Fox 15:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) My character Do whatever you see fit. When you use them, just stick to their personality and you should do fine. I can't wait!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, thanks. And I was just about to archive my talk page, thanks for reminding me. 16:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox I Adore Photoshop!!!!!!! o^-^d I have Adobe Photoshop CS3 and used the shape tools. I used the custom shape tool and with a combination of shapes from the nature and shape categories created the shapes. Since shapes in Photoshop are stupid and you can't edit them naturally, I merged them with a blank layer. The rest was just clipping certain parts and rotating others (the lines at the corners used to be another box but I deleted the rest of it because I thought it looked to similar to my other crest). I've also used Photoshop on many of my other avatars to change hair colour, style, and to isolate different clothing parts to put them together in a way tektek doesn't allow ... I love Photoshop O^-^o -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Helping Hand Well, if you ever want to make a crest or something else along those lines I'd be willing to make it for you. If you described it I could see if I could make it, that is if I'm not busy. Recently, though, I've been far less busy than before (which is exactly why I can be a part of Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia *hurray*). -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Same Same as ten tailed sama your story feels like a canon manga chapter except your faster hehehehe by the way ichiro's zanpakutou rocked and did you see ulquiorra's cero oscuras??? Dr.Ayzen 17:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Story Yay fighting! Keep writing kk? Also just as a note it gets kinda hard to read sometimes as it is a very large block of text (well written as it may be). I get lost at certain points, especially trying to work out whos talking at a given moment. Also, did you get my email? It occurs to me you said you read them on your psp and I sent my char as an attachment so it may not have worked. Overlord59 13:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Fanon Espada Ummm...I was wondering if you already made all the Espada. Please inform me about the current existing Espada, a list maybe of open slots. Thanks ^_^ !!! Cuarta espada 07:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Yes I do enjoy the experience and I will definitely create the pages for the other divisions. I'm heading over to vote on my favorite chapter of you arc, right away. Once more, thank you. I'm glad that my contributions are appreciated. Ten Tailed Fox 17:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : I will and also thank you for making me an Admin!!!! I just saw the news page. I'm very honored. Ten Tailed Fox 17:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Np And i voted for the first one cause it was the beggining of a great story ^^ Dr.Ayzen 21:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Fanon Characters Ummm... if I may ask your opinion, what can you say about my characters, could use them ?? -Ylfritz Moonfang -Yzidria Zynchiekche -Ylidane Stryfmraine Cuarta espada 09:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok Your doing really good. I was wondering. I did a complete makeover of Ryun's zanpakuto. It now completely unique and is a reflection of Ryun. Check it out and tell me what your think. Its called, Niiromusha.